


Your Love is My Religion

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Piss Play, Religious overtones, Watersports, if u only wanna read the soft part that is possible, its horny and then very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Ben and Tim indulge in a kink they both love and Ben catches emotions.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Tim Meredith
Kudos: 6





	Your Love is My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love making a whole kink au with a friend in the span of two days, this has been GREAT! Highly recommended. <33 love u babe, this ones for u and u know it.
> 
> If you would like to skip past most of the piss and get to the somft then scroll to "Only in his wildest dreams..."
> 
> I did in fact make it to 600 on purpose :3 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Ben knelt on the tiled floor and lifted his face towards his brother, letting his mouth fall wide open. He kept his eyes closed as Tim’s piss began to baptize him, streaming hot down his face, through his hair, soaking the collar of his shirt.

He tried to stay still for him, tensing his thighs, instead of bucking his hips against his brother’s leg just inches away. Ben couldn't hold back a whimper.

“Shhh,” Tim murmured to him. He let a hand fall to Ben’s head, running through his wet hair and leaning him further back. His thumb rubbed in gentle circles. “You’re being so good, Ben. Can you take a little more for me?”

Ben’s breath caught and he whined, opening his mouth wider for him.

“Yeah… ‘course you can. My big brother can do anything.” Tim’s voice was still soft, encouraging, reassuring,  _ warm _ . It made Ben  _ ache, _ in all the best ways. 

Tim moved and Ben shuddered to finally feel his mouth fill with him. As he swallowed, he opened his eyes and saw Tim’s face.

Tim was in  _ awe _ . Ben could see the rapture on his face as he let his cock rest on Ben's bottom lip, as Ben swallowed again and again. Tim moved his hand to cup Ben’s cheek, and Ben could see the shine of unshed tears in his eyes, even as he smiled down at him. Ben had never once felt so  _ cherished _ .

“ _ Ben... oh…”  _ Tim finished and Ben closed his lips around his cock head, slowly laving his tongue over it, catching any last drops and enjoying the taste of him, the texture of him. Ben took a deep breath and let himself bask in this.

Only in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be here. Warm from head to toe, inside and out - filled, covered, caressed, blessed, with his brother’s love and attention. He’d wanted it for  _ so long _ … and now he had it. 

His breath hiccuped, his emotions rose thick in his chest and throat, welling up and spilling out over his cheeks.

Tim pulled out and knelt with him, holding Ben’s head in both hands. 

“Hey, hey, what are the tears for? Are you... regretting it?”

Ben clutched at Tim’s wrists, blubbered out a wet “No!”

Tim sighed, relieved. “Good, okay, I’m glad.” He continued to thumb away Ben’s tears, then decided that wasn’t enough and wrapped a hand behind his neck pulling him into his shoulder. “I’ve got you, brother.”

Shaking, Ben held onto him. Everything was so much -  _ good perfect amazing wonderful  _ \- it was too much. 

Tim was pressing little kisses across his neck, not meaning to tease but drawing Ben out anyway. He leant back enough to face his brother - tears still running, but calm enough he could at least speak again.

Before he could say anything, however, Tim smiled at him, and the radiance of it - the little scrunch of his nose, the warmth of his eyes, his full attention beaming at Ben - had Ben forgetting his words. Tim spoke instead:

“You’re absolutely  _ beautiful _ right now, Ben.”

Ben forgot how to breathe as more tears spilled down his cheeks. “T- _ Tim _ …!” 

“What?! I mean it.” Tim touched Ben’s chin and let a thumb gently pull at his lip. “Absolutely  _ stunning _ .”

There was nothing he could say to that except, “I  _ love you _ , Tim.”

His brother pulled him closer, smile crinkling his eyes. “I love you too, Ben.”

And Tim kissed him, unhesitating, unchaste, uncaring of the tears in his mustache or the piss on his tongue - and Ben knew he’d worship this man forever.


End file.
